


Monster lead me home

by FleurBleurgh



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurBleurgh/pseuds/FleurBleurgh
Summary: Following her possession by Amaru, Kate's soul becomes trapped in purgatory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've published on here and thought I'd start to publish it before the final episode airs, though I have a strong suspicion it'll be in au territory after that episode. Title taken from the song Monster lead Me Home by Sara Hartman.

The heat was stifling in the store due to the aircon not working. Cassie had tried opening the tiny window above the sink but it was no use, there wasn’t even the slightest hint of a breeze. Filling a glass of water, she sipped slowly in an attempt to to ignore the pounding in her head that wasn’t helped by the heady smell of incense permeating the room. Hearing the jangle of the bells above her door she sighed and walked out from behind the curtain and towards her table.

“Cards or palms, taker your pick” she settled on the small stool.

“Are you Cassandra Clement?” a gruff voice asked

A prickle of annoyance running down her spine she looked up to see two men in suits filling her doorway. “Obviously unless you see anyone else in the room?”

The tall one with glasses stifled a laugh while the shorter of the two rolled his eyes taking one of the two stools opposite her. The one with the glasses did the same.

“I’m Seth Gecko and this” he pointed to the tall one, “is my brother Richard.”

Cassie looked at them apprehensively, she’d heard of the Gecko brothers, it was hard not too working in her trade.

“I see, well it’s lovely to meet you both but you still haven’t answered my question; cards or palms?”

“We’re not h….”

“Cards” Seth glared at Richie while Cassie nodded and started shuffling a deck.

“Right, well I usually take payment up front so that’ll be $30 thanks.”

“Can you do a joint reading?”

“What?” Seth and Cassie exclaimed at the same time, both looking at Richie like he’d gone mad.

Richie gazed back at Cassie calmly, she sighed, “that’s not really the done thing.”

“Please?” he asked again holding her gaze.

Unnerved she nodded again, “that’ll be double though”.

Richie smiled at her and handed over the cash.

“Richard what are you doing?” Seth whispered furiously in his brother’s ear, “we didn’t come here to fortunes told we came here for-”

Richie held up a hand, “relax I know what I’m doing.”

Cassie watched them silently out of the corner of her eye as she continued to shuffle the deck, she cleared her throat. “So how this will work is you each pick a card and then we’ll go from there, got it?”

The brothers nodded.

“Right well we’ll start with you first,” she held the deck out to Richie, “pick a card from anywhere in the deck but don’t place it down just yet.”

After a moments deliberation Richie took a card from the middle of the deck. Cassie moved the cards over to Seth who took one without even looking. Cassie nodded at them, “you can place them down now, and don’t worry no-ones ever had a bad reading.”

Seth raised an eyebrow as the two brothers placed their cards down.

Cassie glanced at Richie’s card first. “Ah the hanged man, he’s upright so it’s possible that there’s something making you feel restricted or trapped, but this can be changed,” she explained studying the card, “you may have to make a sacrifice of some kind, letting go of something in order to move forward.”

She glanced up at Richie who seemed engrossed and then across at Seth who looked bored; she went on. “Perhaps it’s a business deal gone sour? Or a deal with a good pay off but in order to move forward you need to cut your losses? It may sound vague at the moment but as we continue with the reading things will become clearer.”

Seth scoffed barely able to hide his contempt, Richie glared at him but Cassie merely smiled and turned to his card. She raised her eyebrows. “Death,” she sighed, “whatever it is that’s holding you both back it’ll soon be over.”

Richie narrowed his eyes, “isn’t death a bad thing?”

Cassie shook her head, “not necessarily, the Death card means an ending and a beginning, whatever this,” she tapped the Hanged Man, “means, it’s going to be over soon and then a new chapter will start. I can’t tell you if it’s going to be good or bad but the cycle is nearly complete. Now let’s move on to the next card.”

She lay the next card down and frowned. The Hanged Man. That couldn’t be right, she looked at the deck in her hands and grabbed another card laying it on the table. Death. She rubbed her temples aware of the brother’s gazes on her, Seth’s smirk growing with every second. She started flicking through the deck but all of them displayed the same two cards, her skin prickled with sweat as she became more and more frustrated. Finally, she sat back.

“Is everything all right?” Richie asked gently touching her arm.

She shook her head, “um no, actually can you come back another time? I’m not feeling too well and the cards are ….” She trailed off as Seth scoffed.

“Figures, she’s a fucking fraud Richard anyone could tell that from a mile off.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him annoyed that he’d managed to get her number so quickly though admittedly the game the cards were playing didn’t help her situation.

Seth turned to her, “listen, we didn’t come here for you to con us out of our money and make some bullshit up about us getting our hearts desire. We’re looking for your sister, Ayla.”

Cassie pulled away slightly, even more on edge at the mention of her sister, she fingered the cards, “it seems you’ve had a wasted journey,” she looked up at them, “my sister’s dead.”

Seth leant back in a huff, Richie continued to look at her, “Can you help us?”

“With what?”

“Richard,” warned Seth his voice low.

“We want to free a soul from purgatory.”

Cassie stared at him, “you can’t be serious,” she said a giggle slowly building up until she was nearly falling off her seat from laughing. She stopped abruptly when she caught their eyes. “Oh God, you are” she looked between the two of them. “I suppose you’ve heard the stories then,” she sighed, “well, as I said. My sister’s dead so you’ve had a wasted journey.” She stood up and handed their cash back to them, “you don’t pay if you don’t get a reading, and I doubt you’ll be back”

“You really can’t help us?”

“Come on brother you heard the lady, we’ve had a wasted journey.”

Richie continued to hold her gaze, finally she shook her head slowly, “no I can’t. What you want is impossible, can’t be done, sorry”

“Heard that one before,” Seth muttered, “come on Richard time to go.”

Richie let his brother lead him out of the store leaving Cassie standing there feeling ice cold despite the heat of the room.

* * *

“Why did I agree to this again?”

“Because you believe, as I do, that she,” Richie motioned to Cassie who was currently getting out of her car, “is lying; so you agreed that the only thing to do was to follow her and get her to tell us the truth.”

Seth glared at his brother who was sitting in the passenger seat calmly, “yeah great plan Richie, follow the psychic and expect her to tell the truth to the two men who’ve just broken into her home. That’ll really get us what we want.”

Richie rolled his eyes, “I never said we were going to break into her flat.”

“What were you planning to do then Richard? Knock on her door and ask her nicely to let us in?”

Richie looked over at his brother, “yes that is exactly what I was planning, you’d be surprised where manners can get you. Now hurry up she’s just gotten inside.”

Richie got out of the car making his way towards the stairs, Seth following behind.

* * *

 

Cassie was in the process of running a bath when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing she turned the taps off, _I swear to god if that’s Mrs McCabe_ , there was another knock. “Mrs McCabe I told you this morning I haven’t seen Mr Tubbs,” she opened the door revealing two Gecko’s standing on her doorstep grinning like salesmen. She closed the door, making sure to lock it before heading back to her bathroom.

That was when the knocking began again.

She turned the hot water on and switching the clock radio on full blast at the same time to try and drown out the sound. It was getting louder and then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Cassie turned the tap off listening carefully, she thought she heard the door handle rattle but when she stuck her out to look there was nothing. Not wanting to risk checking out the window in case they were still there she undressed and sunk into the bath, shutting the bathroom door before she did so. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the tiles behind her quietly humming along to the radio, which was when she heard it; the sound of her door opening. She froze, waiting.

“You know it’s rude to slam a door in someone’s face?”

Cassie groaned, of course they knew how to pick a lock, they were the Gecko brothers. Pulling herself out of the bath, she dressed quickly wincing at the feel of dry clothes hitting wet skin, and then made her way out of the bathroom.

“Surely not as rude as breaking into someone’s home?” she said, her voice cloyingly sweet.

“Technically we didn’t break anything, I am a master lock artist.”

“True, but the intent’s the same,” Cassie replied opening a draw, her back to them.

They heard a click of a gun and already had theirs out and ready by the time she pointed hers at them.

Seth inclined his head, “now why on earth would an innocent little psychic like yourself need a gun?”

“Bad neighbourhood.”

Seth shrugged, “fair enough, but my brother and I aren’t here to hurt you and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hurt us.”

Cassie raised her eyebrow and levelled her gun at Seth, who held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, maybe part of that statement was wrong but Richie and I just want to talk, so how about we stay on this side of the room, you stay on that side, and we all put our guns down and have a calm conversation?”

Cassie stared at them, still hesitant, “you first.”

Seth and Richie slowly lowered their guns to the ground in front of them. Once they’d straightened Cassie did the same, the tension in the room relaxing slightly.

“How did you find out where I lived?”

Richie smirked, “we followed you of course.”

“Right, yeah, makes sense,” she replied clearly rattled, “why?”

“Because you lied to us.”

“No I didn’t” she said quickly, “what makes you think that?”

Now it was Seth’s turn to smirk, “we didn’t come down in the last rain shower sweetheart. We’ve worked with some of the best liars in the business and I’m sorry to say, you’re not one of them.”

“I wasn’t lying about my sister, she is dead, or as good as, I haven’t seen her in years.”

“But you can help us?” Richie asked, taking a small step towards her, she eyed him warily, nodding slowly.

“Depends.”

“On what?” Seth demanded moving towards her quickly.

Cassie flinched back as Richie held out an arm to stop him.

Cassie took a breath, “do you have a body?”

The brothers nodded.

She sighed, “I need to see it then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the first two chapters provide a good teaser of what's to come. not sure when the next one will be posted as I'm participating in NanoWrimo this year, but hopefully in the next week.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks, four days, twenty-three hours, thirteen minutes, and fifty-four seconds since they’d defeated Amaru and gotten Kate back. Or at least gotten her body back. Aside from the exact moment they saved her she hadn’t uttered a single word or even opened her eyes. Turns out that, as her last act, Amaru banished Kate’s soul to purgatory. Kate had been comatose ever since and, if not for the gentle rise of her chest, you’d be forgiven for thinking her dead. In all that time Scott hadn’t left her side, not even to feed. Richie and Kisa had been bringing him blood in a flask. Until they found a way to bring her soul back he refused to leave her side, his reasoning being that he’d left her once before and look what happened then. No matter how often the others tried to convince him it wasn’t his fault the guilt wouldn’t leave. Sure it’d be easy to blame it all on Carlos, he was the one that shot her, but that was too easy. What Carlos had done was merely a consequence of his actions and he didn’t want to forget that because how could he prevent something like it from happening again if he did?

Kate groaned and Scott leant forward and waited, equal parts eager and apprehensive. She did this occasionally, a little groan or slight twitch of her hand; it was rare and Scott could count the number of times it happened on one hand but it didn’t stop a little spark of hope lighting in his chest that maybe they could save her, that things weren’t as dire as they appeared. He held her hand, watching her face, but she made no other sound, her body lifeless once again. He knew they couldn’t keep her like this forever, the woman Seth and Richie had gone out to find was their last hope and if she couldn’t help then, well he knew what would have to happen next, he’d spoken about it with Kisa the other night.

“Even if they do find this Ayla there’s is no guarantee that she will help, or can help. Taking a soul back from purgatory will be no easy task, they will require a sacrifice.”

“Whatever sacrifice they require I’ll give it. Kate sacrificed so much for me, for them, she deserves no less from us,” Scott replied.

Kisa looked at him her face a mixture of sympathy and pity, “what if her soul can not be saved? What if the best you can hope for is what’s lying right in front of you? Is that really what you want, is that what Kate would want?”

Scott blinked once, twice, he’d tried to ignore that thought because he didn’t want to lose focus on their goal, but he knew Kisa was right. He turned to her resigned.

“If we can’t save her soul then I will do what I couldn’t do when Amaru had control of her. Kate wouldn’t want to stay like this, it isn’t living.”

Scott shook his head, clearing it of the memory of last night’s conversation. It was so easy to ignore the possibility of Kate remaining as she was and what that would mean because he wasn’t the only one who shared the hope of saving her. In fact, Richie and Seth seemed even more in denial than him about the possibility that they weren’t going to get Kate back. Scott knew they’d be resistant to the idea of letting Kate go, but then he’d have Kisa on his side, she’d support him.

His ears pricked up at the sound of her footsteps down the hall and looked up as she appeared in the doorway.

“How is she?”

“Same”

Kisa sighed and walked over to him holding out a bottle, “here drink.”

Scott accepted the offering but didn’t drink, not yet.

Kisa looked at him concern etched all over her face, “you need to sleep Scott.”

He shook his head, “not yet, not until –”

Kisa nodded, “I’ll be in the other room if you need anything, just call out.” She squeezed his shoulder softly before stepping back out again.

A few hours later and Scott heard the distant sound of tires on gravel closely followed by car doors opening and closing. Seth and Richie’s voices could be heard as they made their way into the house accompanied by another softer, unfamiliar one. Scott sat up straighter and watched the door, if there was a third person with them then that must mean – 

“Scott, we’ve got someone here who you should meet,” Richie appeared in the doorway followed by Seth, Kisa, and a woman who looked like someone walking toward a noose

“Cassandra, Scott, Scott, Cassandra. Cassandra is Ayla’s sister,” Seth explained.

Scott nodded at her, her lips jerked in what might have been an attempt at a smile. Silence fell as everyone glanced at each other nervous. Finally, Seth cleared his throat and started talking.

“Cassandra’s going to help us, she’s not her sister but apparently she has the same skill set.”

Scott noticed Seth didn’t sound convinced and narrowed his eyes at them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Richie said at the same time as Seth replied, “maybe.”

“No”

Richie and Seth glared at Cassie both opening their mouths to protest before she spoke again, “that is to say, I don’t know. There’s a possibility I can help you, but it’s small. I need to check her out first.”

Scott grabbed hold of his sister’s hand protectively, “what do you mean check her out?”

She eyed him cautiously, “I mean, I just need to – Can I?” she stepped forward hesitantly. When it didn’t look like he was going to stop her she made her way to Kate’s side and gently brushed her hair back from her forehead, before flattening against her skin. Cassie closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on slowing her heart rate until they matched up with Kate’s. Her skin prickled with warmth as a shiver ran down her spine. While she continued to match her breathing and heart rate to Kate’s own she felt a pull on her consciousness as she met Kate’s, tension filling her arms. As she began to push through she searched for something, anything, to prove Kate was still there but there was nothing, absolutely nothing. Furrowing her brow, she delved deeper and suddenly her mind was filled with a faint buzzing as light slowly started to drift in from her periphery, this was soon joined by intermittent flashes of colour. Shadows began to form into shapes as the buzzing got louder and clearer, if she focused a little harder she could almost make out words –  
Well your new  
Cassie’s eyes flew open as she stumbled back gasping for air, the others springing forward, all shouting.

“What? What did you see?”  
“Can you help her, is she still in there?”  
“Kate! Kate are you there? Is she there?” They all turn to Cassie who’s flattened herself against the wall, whole body tense.

“I want,” her mouth is dry, she swallows and tries again, “I want no part of this, whatever this,” she motions to Kate, “is.”

“What did you see?” Richie demands as Seth asks her why.

Cassie swallowed again, finding it difficult to breathe, “when you said your friend needed help, that you wanted to get her soul back from purgatory, you didn’t say your friend was, her,” she points again at Kate.

Scott’s eyes flashed amber while Seth bristled at her tone, “what do you mean her?” he stepped towards Cassie, “what are you –”

Richie held up a hand to stop him, “she means Amaru, don’t you?” he asks her calmly, Cassie nods.

Richie smiled at her, “you’ve got nothing to worry about, she’s gone, we defeated her.”

Cassie shook her head, “just because Amaru’s been defeated doesn’t mean she’s gone. You didn’t see what I saw, you didn’t hear it. I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” 

She turns to leave but Seth grabs her arm, “you promised, you said you would help her and now you’re just going to fuck off because you got scared!” his tone was scathing.

Cassie turned her head towards him, eyes defiant, “I made no guarantees, and certainly no promises, you simply heard what you wanted to hear. I told you I would see if I could help and I have. I’m sorry but I can’t help you, find someone else because this,” she motions around the room, “is way over my head.”

She shook her arm out of Seth’s grasp and made towards the door again only to be blocked by Scott. Cassie rolled her eyes.

“let me go”

“You’re her only hope, please?”

Cassie shook her head.

“Please?”

They stared at each other before Cassie ducked her head, “I can’t, I don’t know how” she whispered.

Scott looked at her, his face pleading, “please, just try, I’ll help you if I have to, do anything you need me to.”

Cassie continued looking at the ground, thinking before finally glancing up at him, groaning, “I’m going to regret this.”

Scott beamed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a strong possibility some of this may be edited again but probably just grammar and formatting stuff.


End file.
